stobiofandomcom-20200214-history
Raven 'Deadeye' Sarkhan
For information on the Prime Universe version of Raven 'Deadeye' Sarkhan see Raven Michael Sarkhan “ All I need is one good eye. ” '' Raven 'Deadeye' Sarkhan '''Classification:' Humanoid Gender: Male Species: Terran Affiliation: United Federation of Planets Family *'Father:' Unknown *'Mother:' Unknown Personality A very stern officer, due to the time he has served for the Terran Federation, 'Deadeye', as He is known is a very tough person to predict. Biography Little is known about 'Deadeye' prior to His arrival in our Universe. He was a Captain in the Terran Federation, as can be atested to the uniform He was found in. Since his arrival in our Universe, Starfleet has seen fit to attempt retraining and psych evals. He was assigned as a security officer aboard the USS Riker, with the rank of Ensign (due to his limited experience in Starfleet service). During His service there, Starfleet had been watching and scrutinizing His every action. Upon promotion to Lieutenant Commander, 'Deadeye' Was transfered to the USS Granger, as Chief of Security. during His time aboard the Granger, 'Deadeye's' service was reported as far for the most part. However, the reports for the Devidian incident near the front were exemplary. Having shown a great deal of skill and determination during the Doomsday Machine incident, 'Deadeye' was requested to serve aboard the USS Kerguelen with a promotion to Commander and the position of First Officer. His promote also earned Him a change of scenery, as the Kerguelen was assigned to exploration of the Alpha Centauri Block, along Romulan/Federation borders. After distinquished duty on the front line and deep within Romulan Space, Starfleet has decided to promote 'Deadeye' to the rank of Captain and has assign him command of the USS Manchuria. Recently, the USS Manchuria put in for repairs at Starbase 39/Sierra. Shortly after the repairs were complete, Captain Sarkhan and a skeleton crew made up of His bridge officers and others loyal to him, boarded the Manchuria and proceded to steal the ship. Raven 'Deadeye' Sarkhan is now a wanted man by Starfleet. Sightings of the have been reported all over Federation space, though only a few have been proven true. Lately, the reports have died off, replaced instead with reports that A battle with the USS Victory saw the Stolen Glory take heavy damage. Starfleet has lost contact with the Victory, Starfleet believes that the Victory may have been commandeered by "Deadeye" and his crew. Hobbies/Pastimes None known. Curriculum Vitae/Service Records *Found floating in an escape pod in the Bajor Sector. **Debriefed at Starfleet Academy, then assigned to retraining and psychological eval. *Assigned to serve aboard the USS Riker as a security officer. *Transferred to USS Granger as Chief of Security. *Promotion to Commander and posted as First Officer of the USS Kerguelen. **USS Kerguelen nearly Destroyed in Romulan space. *Assigned to the USS Manchuria as Captain. **Steals the USS Manchuria from Spacedock at Starbase 39/Sierra **USS Manchuria reportedly heavily damaged against USS Victory Special Notes Category:Federation